For The Love Of The Game
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry is tired of a lot of things: Being in the closet about his relationship with Draco; his students flirting with him. But when Draco tells Harry to trust him. He does.


**_FOR THE LOVE OF THE GAME_**

* * *

 _"God, were we ever that young?"  
"I don't know... were we ever that bold?"_

* * *

Harry and Draco sat on the sofa across from Neville who seemed to be enjoying himself far too much. Harry scowled at his friend who was supposed to be helping them. Instead Neville was simply marvelling in their misery.

"You know, Longbottom," Draco said, "After you shacked up with Nott, I didn't expect you to be become just like him. You're supposed to be—"

"Doing what exactly? You'd asked me to keep your secret and now you're here complaining. You know the two of you could simply come out to the school—"

"No, that's not going to happen," Draco said immediately.

Harry nodded alongside Draco, but honestly, he agreed with Neville. Things were escalating far too much, and the kids nowadays were far too...forward. It was one thing to have a crush on your teacher but ever since Jeffrey Trevors had turned seventeen, he hadn't stopped harassing Harry. The boy showed up _everywhere_ and flirted with him _openly_. Forget the fact that Harry was his _teacher_ ; the boy simply didn't care.

Harry wasn't the only victim, though. The only other supposed single Professor at school was Draco, and he too had a boy trailing him everywhere. Matthew was just as persistent as Trevors, and just as bold.

"I think it's the only way," Neville said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his sofa. "You two have to come out for them to stop being so demanding of your time. They think they can have you and if you don't tell them otherwise...I mean, you two are the only unmarried Professors in school, and you know, moderately good looking."

"Moderately?" Draco said.

"But..." Harry said placing a hand on Draco's knee. "He's right, you know. Maybe if we hinted..."

"No!" Draco said, firmly. "I will not have _Prophet_ reporters at the school interviewing everyone once they get a whiff of our relationship. That's just not happening."

"And how long do you plan on keeping this a secret? What if the two of you want to get married? What if—"

"Married?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

"It's known to happen to couples that have been together for over two years," Harry said calmly. When Draco didn't say anything for a while, Harry shook his head. "Apparently you planned on living in sin for the rest of our lives."

"In sin? For Merlin's sake, Potter. You and your Muggle ways."

Draco crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn't upset, though, Harry could tell. He knew the wheels in Draco's mind were in motion. He was coming up with a plan.

"Neville," he said finally. Draco looked directly at Neville and caught both Harry and Neville by surprise. He never used Nev's first name unless he wanted something.

"Yeah?" Neville said tentatively.

"I'm going to need your help!"

0-0-0-0

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Harry asked Draco, feeling uncertain.

"Yes, as long as you stick to the plan!" Draco said, except, Harry had no idea what Draco's plan really was. All he was told was to let Matthew get a few goals in and not react if and when someone made fun of Harry.

Draco and Neville planned a friendly pre-Easter Quidditch game where students and professors could sign up to compete. Since the Quidditch season was on hiatus due to exams, the Headmaster wanted all students to focus on their studies until Easter holiday. The teachers thought a friendly game was a good plan for house-unity and taking a break from studies.

Ravenclaw students were teamed up with Slytherins, and professors and students were all joined in together. There were going to be three short games every day of the week to give everyone who joined a team a chance to play.

Harry and Draco were on the first team that were going up to the match. Draco had planned it so both of them were on opposite teams with Matthew on the same team as Draco, and Trevors on the same team as Harry. Harry thought it was going to be a disaster- to place the two boys that fancied them on the same team as them.

"Trust me," Draco said right before the coach blew the whistle.

Harry did as he was told. He was a Beater and he didn't let Matthew score each goal, but enough, to boost the boy's confidence. Every time Matthew scored, Draco yelled out, "come on, old man," and Matthew joined in.

This only pissed Trevors off.

Trevors took it upon himself to forget every single thing in the game and give his undivided attention to Matthew. It wasn't long until Matthew and Trevors were going head to head, and they no longer cared about the game, but trying to up one another.

The game ended with a tie, and by the time Harry and Draco got to the ground, they couldn't find Matthew and Trevors anywhere.

"What if they killed each other?" Harry asked, worried.

Draco shrugged. "Either way, I think it's solved our problem."

Harry eyed him sceptically but didn't say anything. A week passed by and Harry noticed his shadow, in the form of Trevors, was no longer there. He'd seen Trevors around school, but the boy had certainly stopped ogling him, stopped flirting with him, and maybe was even avoiding him. He didn't complain though. He liked not having to have to scold a seventh year in front of all of his friends.

0-0-0-0

After the Easter break, when a Hogsmeade weekend arrived, Harry and Draco headed over to the Hog's Head for a drink. As soon as they entered the inn, Harry saw Trevors sitting in the corner with his arm around Matthew. And they were snogging. They were both going at it as if there was no one else in the room.

Harry looked at Draco with utter shock, but Draco was simply smirking.

"You...you knew this was going on?"

Draco shook his head and took a seat far away from the boys. He ordered two Butterbeers. "No. But I might have had an inkling about it."

"What...how?" Harry asked, unable to form his thoughts, his questions for Draco. For one thing, he was relieved that the boys found something else to focus their energy on, and for second, he couldn't believe how Draco had manoeuvred all of this.

"Well, I figured it takes a special kind of person to pursue...us. The amount of time and energy they spent chasing after us... well... Matthew sort of reminded me of you, and Trevors... I could see myself in him. So I had a hunch and well, it worked, didn't it?"

"You're unbelievable," Harry said, shaking his head, before he took a sip of his drink. He could have kissed Draco right then.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked with a smirk, "and yes, I am."

"The lengths you'd go to so you don't have to come out to the world...about us." Harry tried to sound more amused in that statement than disappointed but couldn't really fool himself. He was tired of hiding behind the friendship facade and hated he couldn't just lean over and give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've been thinking about that too," Draco said, finishing the last of his drink and waited for Harry to do the same.

"What have you been thinking now?" Harry said, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Well...why don't we go over to The Velvet Box on our way back..." Draco stood up and offered his hand to Harry. Harry took it without any hesitation and they walked out of the Hog's Head.

They were holding hands! Harry couldn't believe it. "And do what?" Harry asked, casually.

"Look at some engagement rings," replied Draco.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **THANKS!**


End file.
